


la campanella

by demios



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Post-Game AU, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demios/pseuds/demios
Summary: Rinea, Celica, and blossoms on a winter day.





	la campanella

**Author's Note:**

> falls in line with my last fic i guess?? anyways while writing that i realized i like these two a lot.. i played myself yall

Since she was young, Rinea always thought her life would eventually settle like dust, like a little bell ringing in her head when everything fell into its rightful place. She'd marry some man she didn't care for and secure a name for her house, then live out her days by his arm. It was her duty as her family’s only daughter, after all. Perhaps she’d learn to seek solace in the thought of her parents living comfortably, or her heir growing up to be kind in the unforgiving hierarchy of Rigelian nobility. But those thoughts seem far away now, as she walks with Celica along the streets of Rigel Harbor.

For one, Berkut, former heir to the throne, asked for her hand in marriage. For another, he decided it was best to postpone their marriage until Rigel regained its strength - he told Rinea it was unjust of him to celebrate when the commoners were all starved because of some wretched God’s doing, and that she didn't deserve to be empress to such a weakened country. She had no qualms with his decision, as being by his side is enough for her. However, it's left her with quite a bit of free time; Berkut dedicated himself to rebuilding the former shadow of an empire while all Rinea could do was watch from afar. He always made time to dance with her, of course, but he looked a little worse for wear recently, his focus placed elsewhere and his steps out of sync.

Her current companion pulls her out of her mullings; Celica’s grip is warm when she curls her fingers around Rinea’s hand in order not to lose her in the crowd. Celica’s hands are smooth and soft and there are rough patches from swordplay on her palms and the small knowledge of having them in her own makes a shiver run up her spine from a faint giddiness. She often has difficulty discerning between the anxiety that roots itself in her stomach from unwanted touch and the butterflies a gentle caress creates - but it's Celica, so it must be the latter.

Though snow has fallen on the harbor, the coastal town is still bustling. Celica’s breath is visible in the air, steady puffs from her lips that match Rinea’s own. On a backdrop of stone and snow, Celica speaks with a muted wonder. “It's different from Novis and Zofia. I don't believe I’ve ever seen snow by the ocean, save for the visit to Furia Harbor.”

“Is that so?” Rinea asks, unable to fathom a life without seeing snow regularly.

“Yes. Rigel is much colder than I’m used to, but learning about the land the Mother and Father left us brings me great joy. I also adore the cats that live here.” Celica smiles, crouching down to spoil one of the stray felines that have brushed around her ankles. Rinea giggles at the sight, finding it endearing. 

“Don't you wish you could simply take them all home?” Rinea asks wistfully as she joins her and scratches one under the chin. Its purrs are felt at the tips of her fingers, long fur dusted in powdery white.

“I do; I’d like to give them all a proper meal.” Celica says. “However, I don't think Mycen would appreciate the castle being overrun with cats.”

The mental image draws a true laugh from Rinea, which she muffles with one hand. She expected to be demurely sipping tea and talking about frivolities in Rigel Castle. Instead the queen insisted they journey to Rinea’s estate, and then make the trip even further to Rigel’s largest port town. Never would she have expected to embark on a day trip with the queen to pet cats on a cold winter day.

When the queen stands up and dusts her skirt off, Rinea can't help but stare. Celica looks radiant, her hair a vibrant dash of color on the bleak landscape. Rinea’s life had been composed of cool colors; Celica is a foreign but welcome presence. Rinea pulls her shawl around herself after bidding her feline companion farewell and resumes their walk around the harbor.

They have grown closer as of late; Berkut often took to sparring with Alm when the king visited Rigel, leaving Rinea to her own devices. Celica possessed skill with the sword but neglected to join them; she knew it was time Alm used to better understand his cousin and didn't want to impose. That left the two of them together in the vast halls of Castle Rigel, if Prince Conrad or Sir Mycen weren’t around to whisk Celica away.

Rinea can sense that Celica is used to keeping others at arm's length, but what small pieces of herself show Rinea will treasure dearly. What started as a formal pursuit to better the relationship between Rigel and Zofia budded into a companionship that had them discussing more than politics Rinea didn’t understand. (And even if the conversation did turn for the more political, Celica’s vision for a kingdom born from peace was far less frightening to listen to than Berkut’s fervent desire for an empire built on strength.)

Rinea’s never had any close confidants before, aside from Berkut. The stress of her position prevented her from attempting; either she found herself feeling inadequate or at the mercy of those intent to remind her of her place. She finds Celica to be trustworthy, and someone she doesn't have to impress. Which, in itself is odd, considering she is the queen of the realm.

Celica bears her crown with grace. Rinea can only shrink away from what little status she has, teetering between commoner and noble and feeling like neither at the same time. It’s always been a source of discomfort, not knowing how to act yet being bound by an overarching duty. She supposes Celica is the same - it was a shock, really, to learn that she was a modest priestess for most of her life instead of lavishly spoiled at Zofia Castle. But her birthright seems to not have defined her treatment of others; at least, that is what Rinea thinks, given how comfortable she finds the other’s presence.

There are other ways Celica is different, too. Her skill with people is much more honed, the queen a skilled orator who could move the hearts of stubborn Rigelian nobility with her compassion. Celica also possesses confidence where Rinea seems to lack any at all, her strength and poise the subject of Rinea’s admiration. Perhaps Rinea should feel envy, yet what she feels is something entirely different.

Rinea’s impulsivity only manifests as the most mortifying of accidents (such as, being so thrilled to dance she inadvertently injured Berkut with an over enthusiastic display that bruised his feet, or purposely injuring Berkut with a hard slap on the cheek when it seemed he would succumb to the temptation of Duma’s power), but her heart feels as though it's going to burst through her chest. And when Celica laughs, clear and bell-like in the winter air, Rinea supposes that's the sign she’s been waiting for.

Celica leans against the wooden railing of the docks and Rinea’s pulse thrums through her at an impossible rate. They're far away from any crowd now, with only the boats in the harbor to bear witness. She watches the other carefully, making note of the way the cold has given her the impression of blushing and how soft her lips look. Rinea considers herself a person of few desires, yet desire has bloomed in the forefront of her mind once again as she watches Celica gaze into the distance. In the back of her mind, she supposes it would be proper etiquette to ask the queen for a favor before acting, but her body has moved before she can process the thought. 

Rinea doesn't have much experience with kisses; the ones she's received are generally placed on the back of one hand in greeting. She’s shared a few chaste kisses with Berkut out of sheer formality, but the man insisted she needn't force herself to appease him. He didn't do so well with physical affection in the first place, nerves silently jumping even at the prospect of holding hands without a warning.

Here, there's no one to affirm her affection to but the girl standing in front of her, and she takes the leap. Rinea leans towards Celica with the intent to capture her lips in her own. They’ve turned an adorable shade, nipped by the frigid air. There’s no possible way she could miss her target - except, Celica turns towards her and the angle becomes wrong and Rinea’s lips instead land on the queen’s cheek.

There’s a small gasp near Rinea’s ear, and only then does she realize her mistake. She pulls away hastily and quickly sputters an apology for slighting the queen of the entire continent.

“I’m s-sorry, I-” She can hardly form the words with how hot her face feels, the cold wind doing nothing to alleviate the panic that rushes through her mind. And then, Celica’s smiling at her softly with warmth in her eyes, and she’s sure she’s earned the queen’s pity by making an utter fool of herself. But instead of a verbal lashing, Celica’s voice is calm and soothing, clearly meant to placate Rinea’s growing anxiety. Always attentive and caring, even in the presence of someone as undeserving as herself.

“No, I... appreciated it. Thank you.” Her hands, which have stiffened and weakened through their overzealous fidgeting, are in Celica’s once more, taken as if they were going to partake in another dance. Rinea faintly wonders if they’d ever be able to indulge in one ever again now that she’s done something so discourteous. 

“Here, let me return the favor.” Celica moves her weight to her toes to reach Rinea, who is minutely taller than her. One of her hands tucks a misplaced lock of hair behind her ear, the brush of her fingers against Rinea’s jaw and temple making her shudder.

Then there’s a peck just next to the corner of Rinea’s mouth, scandalously close to her own lips. Though it only lasts a moment, it is Rinea’s turn to gasp, the flush on her cheeks becoming worse by the second. And, oh, she supposes Celica has made her intentions clear with her gift. The realization has left her more paralyzed than before, and Celica graciously leaves it at that, always willing to give Rinea time to sift through her thoughts.

She’s pulled along again, this time towards a plethora of shops with dim lanterns hanging from their doorways. Rinea’s heartbeat should slow with the surge of relief she feels - but it still seems to flutter against her ribs even as Celica returns to the rest of their expedition. She’s still keenly aware of how their fingers have now laced together even if they would be warmer within the confines of their outer garments. And somehow, she doesn’t mind it; she’s more than content to let this become another shared part of their relationship, even if she can’t find the words for it. One day she’s sure she will, but for now, she simply allows herself to savor what quiet joy she’s found.


End file.
